Hunger
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: What Happens When you wake up in a world not yours? What do you do? What happens when you wake up in a world not yours and is supposed to be fictional? Then the question is why do you do the things you do? I Do not own Naruto.
1. Prologue

**_Sound Of a Ninja_** ** _Summary : What is the first thing you do waking up somewhere strange? What do you do if you wake up somewhere really strange and is supposed to be apart of an fictional universe?_** **_P.S_** ** _I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS OR SUCH USED IN THIS STORY_**

Someone doesn't just fall into an fictional universe no! Mabye? Either way falling into a made up universe is supposed to be impossible some may say! Well Normally I'd agree with them! But now if someone were to tell me that such places were fake I'm most likely have a good laugh over it. You see this is how my story start

--LineBreak-

It was a Breezy Summer day as I was driving along a road located on top of a Cliffside. I was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a Black shirt with a red fox shaped design on the front as my short black hair let the wind blow across my scalp. It was my day off from work and I decided to go biking. So far I was exhausted! The road I was on was rather unkempt as its gray surface cracked under the sun as the spider Web like cracks run all over its surface. I rode on a red bike in all honesty there's nothing really special about it got it for a bargain it matched the road in a sense of it being rather unkempt when i got it. Nothing was wrong with it besides a broken chain and it's need for a new paint job along with a flat tire when I got it but it's handles were a bit rusted and broken. Along with The breaks kept acting up I thought nothing about it at the time. Who knew not thinking about the little things could have such a big impact!

Either way as I Continued down the road I looked and felt paranoia at seeing the road had no rails to stop crashes or pepole from falling off the road. I'd feel Rails would save a lot of lives and money if they were put here. All was going as normal as it could be for me just starting to go biking this far. Second time going down this road and apparently my last. As I went down the road it didn't take me long to hear the engine of a car behind me it was coming closer faster then Usual so I decided to look behind me to see a red Ford swerving down the narrow road I'm on and going rather fast and since I couldn't let him pass since he was swerving and probably drunk off his ass so I speed up as fast as I can. That wasn't that fast since I was already exhausted, I felt my legs Burning and numb as my lungs felt like someone hit them with a wrecking ball that was on fire. He was right behind me as I finally came to a two laned road I finally got out of his way by going to my right where the cliff face was. But as I tried to slow down as the car passed me I couldn't as the breaks seem to be malfunctioning which lead me straight to the conclusion! I was fucked!

As I panicked and tried to slow down the bike by letting my legs off the peddles but it was to late as I go flying off the cliff face. As i fall down time seems to slow as my life flashed before my eyes. . . No wait it doesn't that's just me having tunnel vision as I hit the water hard causing my face and exposed legs to sting in pain as the waves hit me across the rocks. I thank God I had a helmet on as the waves cause my head to crash against the rocks causing me to see black as in struggled as I slowly lost strength I felt the water entering my lungs as air escaped along with the water as round me crushing my already burning rib cage as my legs gave out on me as i stopped kicking and slowly sank as I looked up and saw the surface slowly becoming farther and further as I sank until everything faded to a pitch black.

-LineBreak-

 _Why was I so cold?. . . Maybe this is the afterlife? Nothing Maybe this is why ghost were such dicks. . . I'd be to if I had only this to see. . . I might as well get use to it. Wait! something just washed across me! it felt like? Water? Wait a fucking second! Im not dead!_

As I felt reality coming back to me I coughed as water gushed out of my mouth as I use what little strength I have left I flip over as my senses come back to me. As I open my eyes I feel my wet clothes sagging against my skin as sand sticks everywhere from in my hair to righty and lefty. . . Heya Don't judge me just because I named them! I was freezing as I layed on my arms and knees to exhausted to get I slowly lifted my head inch by inch I looked around and saw my worst nightmare. . . I was on a beach that had a rocky Shore besides the one patch of sand I somehow managed to wash ashore on. The first thing that came to mind was me slowly raising a fist to the sky as I flipped it off. That's for any higher entity out there!'

As I slowly got up u took off my helmet and I felt some weight in my pocket. . . As I reach into it somehow I pull out a pristine IPhone. . . It's not even wet! As all common sense leaves me I open it up to find! Nothing but the home screen not even sound or brightness signal or even battery? Wait there is also a folder With the title Music Labeling it. As I open it I see only one Song? **(1)** As I Sigh and close it I stand up fully I notice something! it's smoke which most likely means someone's nearby! God I hope I find civilization soon my stomach is gonna eat itself! As I walked into the forest It felt weird. . . not like the pristine nature or the magic of nature bullshit! No its like there's something in the air something saturating everything it's like when it's humid outside you can just tell by feeling it. It's the same except for I felt it all around me. I kept walking until I came closer to the smoke until I saw a house by a lake. . . That's weird this house reminds me a lot of that little shack from Naruto that old bridge builder lived in! I'd remember it from it being my favorite arc. Wasn't the old man's name Tazuna? or some shit?

Weird Must be my mind must be trying to see something familiar in this place. Wait a second. . . I stopped what I was thinking as is saw an old man with as straw hat laugh and drink sake as a small bundle sat on the lap of a woman? Oh shit that's what's her face! Tastumi! No that's not it. . . Oh its Tsunami that's her name! As I finally remembered her name I went back to panicking and ducked behind the bushes and I kept trying to convince myself it was a coincidence! It has to be! I was trying so hard then I saw the brat Inaris Face fully he was a baby sure but still looked alot like the show. . . My heart stopped as panic came to me as I slowly sat down on the ground soaking wet but I didn't care. . . Was it possible? no it can't be! This is insane! I'm in naruto! . . . Wait how is that a good thing! I'm barley above average where I come from! so this means im fucked! With a dragon dildo! You know what its getting late I should just sleep. . . As I looked around and slowly got up getting mud on me in the process. As I slowly stumbled away as I found a patch of soft green grass. As I slowly laid down sleep pounced on me as my eyes barley stood open for mea to think about one thing. . . I'm in Naruto. . . And i can fuck things over so hard! Again was the last thing that came to mind as sleep took me over.

X-X

\- 1. Heya Comment down below or review what ever you wanna call it What song should be on his phone the one that gets picked the most shall be used.


	2. A Craving

**_I Do not own shiz. The only thing i semi own in this story is The OC and that is it so dont sue me or send Assassins for me!_**

As i slowly woke i felt hope for the briefest second! For maybe even a fraction of a second! That all that I saw was a dream! But then as i fully opened my eyes I realized that such a blessing would not fall upon me. I Was still stuck in this stupid world. . . As my sense came back to me I felt dead grass stuck to my back and a cold win blow by me. As i looked up i saw the sun was just rising. As i started to stand up my muscles ached nearly to the point of making me drop. As i fully stood up i took in my surroundings because of how tired i was last night. . . Or was it dusk? Either way i didn't check my surroundings before i passed out. Dumb Move on my part huh? But what i did notice last night was the grass I Slept on was alive. . . Now all i see is yellow dry grass all around were i Slept. Weird it was rather warm outside last night maybe that did it? I Dunno. As i stretched one last time i slowly started to limp through the woods. As my now dry shoes had little rocks in them that irritated my feet so I took a moment as i leaned against the a nearby tree so i could empty the rocks and little bits and bobs outta them.

As i observed the tree i leaned against it was nothing to big or small probably barley above its sapling stage. Maybe older as i slowly felt that feeling again. . . What was that? Maybe im feeling the chakra in the air? Yay it is supposed to be the life force of the world? But wait! That would make me a sensor type! Oh shit then! That would make me a target for Danzo, Orimachu, And even Madara possibly! Well hell no! I aint tellin no one shit because im not becoming some old crippled's bitch! As i sighed and though of various ways of dealing with them or just leaving them alone all together. I Was thinking hard until a warm and yet cool feeling in his hand. It felt wonderful! It made my soreness go away! It felt so filling as if i was eating a steak! It traveled down my arm and into my chest making me breath so much easier and energized me! As i took a look at my hand a yelped as i stumbled back staring at the once alive sapling! Well what was left of it more like it. When i saw it all that was left of it was a decayed and broken tree. I Trembled slightly my mind doing flips as i started to breath quicker and quicker until i slowly started to calm down. . .

As i took a few deep breaths i took a moment to process this. As i looked at my hand as if i grew another finger with a pig head on it and it just grew wings and flew. I gulped and chuckled to myself nervously and whispered "So? I Just. . . I Just ate that trees chakra. . .?" I Asked no one in particular. As then I took a moment and closed my eyes. I Felt that feeling in the air again. . . In everything around me except for that tree. . . I Wonder what i feel like? As i Slowly looked at myself i saw that my chakra stores were so. . . Little? Damn i am so gonna need a big sword to compensate for that. As i took one more feeling around i noticed something. It was like a flare going off in the middle of the night. It was a source of chakra twice the size of the trees around me. It gave me shivers of pleasure.

Then i slapped myself with a loud ass smack. As i growled a bit at myself for looking at this thing as a food. What the hell is going on with me? Thats most likely a person! Someone with a family! Is what i thought until that source came closer. . . It was right behind that bush in front of me! I Decided to act like i didn't know where i was! Play and act like a lost lamb! As i yelled out "Heya! Anyone out there! Help Im lost! Please someone has to be out there!" I Felt the source jump a bit as it headed towards me. It was so close and all that chakra felt so. . . No, No what was i thinking! As i look at the bush as a man comes out dressed in a dressed in a brown kimono with its chest opened. Probably to help him stay cool along with a straw hat. As i saw him i also noticed his rather bushy eyebrows that hide his eyes as if he was squinting along with his rather pale complexion.

As he says in a rather deep voice "Heya? What are you doing out here?" He answer was Shrugging as i looked around making up a story on the spot "Nothing much. I Was taking a walk last night and got rather lost? I Was tired from working so i dozed off and im surely lost!" With each word i say the strangers eyebrows rise higher and higher at my accent. As i looked at me as if i grew two heads i make up yet another lie! It surely wouldn't hurt! "Got my accent from my Mum and dad." As he shrugged he pointed to my left. "Just head that way and you'll find a small town" As i shrugged i started walking off that way until i heard a few branches break behind me and someone running towards causing me to turn as fast as i could to see the man from eariler but with a rather good sized knife like it was from my wrist to my elbow! As he speaks before i can think anymore he answers my question with a smirk. "Well Directions aren't really for free. So! Ill let you pay me back two ways! With Ryo! Or your life you got ten seconds!"

As i took a step back and gulped as sweat poured down me. He said it so calm as if hes done this so many times before! He finally Shrugged as i already got lost in my thought for all ten seconds he gave me. As he aimed his knife and thrust straight at my heart as time seemed to slow i started to move to the left clumsily almost tripping as i felt something leaving me it was the chakra! im using it!. . . I felt faster as i aimed a strike at his head and grabbing on hard. I Felt that wonderful feeling again! But i also heard yelling. The man in my grasp Screaming in pain as blood trailed out his eyes mixed with tears as he begged "P-Please! L-Let me go!." As he took another gasp of breath and screamed. "Ill do anything!" He said so quick i almost missed it. But i ignored it for this wonderful feeling! It was so delicious even better then the tree! Oh My! I Kept a firm grip on the mans head minutes after i drained him! This feeling. . . Was so intoxicating. . . But then i took a good look back at the body. . . It was a husk of a man with gray leather like skin and eyes turned over his entire body looked like it was rotted. . . What have i done. . . What am i becoming!

As i slowly slid down and sat my breathing became faster and faster! I Was freaking out! I Just killed a man and enjoyed it! But the taste. . . No! No! I Sound like someone on drugs! As slowly breathed and took a moment to close my eyes all these plants and trees. . . There chakra felt so little now. . . Like crumbs from a piece of bread. As i opened my eyes my heart was still going 100 miles per hour as i had to resolve to desperate measures to calm myself. With a loud slap and a red mark on my face i started to control my breathing as i took another look at the body before me. . . At least he was a bandit or something at least he wasn't just a normal villager! As i stood up i felt so much better! My thirst was quenched! My Muscles felt rested! My Hunger. . . It was still there just not as much. Like it was lurking and waiting to pounce. . . I Sighed as i got up and started to walk towards where the bandit pointed me. Could i trust these directions? No but it was better then nothing.


	3. Visions

_The world around me was black and dark twisted in a sense. the ground sank beneath me with each step as i walked to no end. Reminded me of a bog. As i look around spires of darkness surround the barren plains around me. . . As i fall into a senseless rhythm once again i feel something slowly crawl up my leg. As i look down fear enters my chest as Tendrils started to become wrapped around my legs and slowly dragged me down i panicked and screamed but no sound came from my mouth. As o i struggled it pulled me faster and faster. Every moment i freaked out more and more as more tendrils wrapped around me. My Mind was in a blur my thoughts whirled as my head throbbed._

 _As i was slowly pulled deeper and deeper i lost more and more hope. . . I Wasn't no hero all of a sudden! The darkness let up as white came at me from all sides. As i looked around at the light i noticed something! Three stick like figures standing in a line all facing towards me. The first one to the left had two red eyes with three black dots in it and a small child shaped yellow shadow. The next one in the middle had bright orange eyes and a yellow smile etched onto his face and he seemed to have a shadow with red eyes following him. . . and the last one had bright purple eyes with rings and lots of dots in them and this one had no shadow. . ._

 _On the edge of my vision i kept thinking i saw something else. . . A Black hole in the edges of my vision. . . All of a sudden the stick figures start moving as the red eyed one runs away from the orange eyed one as the oranged eyed one turns it head that way and chases the red eyed one. The purple eyed one stood and started with those purple soulless looking eyes. But then the purples head looks towards me. . . Panic swells in my chest as the figure ready into a fighting stance. . . I Flipped out even more when tendrils of darkness started to creep towards the stick figure. It was at that time the two others stopped the running and chasing and were standing next to the purple eyed one. As they each looked at each other and nod and ran at me then darkness!. . ._

All of a sudden the feel of dead grass poking my back and a cold chilly breeze is all i feel as i seem to be lying in a grass clearing. . .? As i open my eyes so many questions come to me. What did i just see! Also when did i go to sleep? When did i even stop? I thought i was heading towards the village? Maybe the bandit was a dream. . . As i slowly got up my head throbbed as i slowly looked around me and noticed the trees i got up and looked carefully "What the fuck. ." i mumbled to myself as i looked around. This was all so confusing! Whats going on! "Ok wait! If i really did. . . . Kill that man id still have the chakra right?" I theorized. As i sat down and took ten deep breaths each one slower then the last. As i slowly reach out with. . .

A sensor of some sort i aim it at myself as i see! All the chakra from that man. As a deep dark feeling weighs on my chest remorse settles in. Im a killer?. . . Calm down. . . Wait what is my name! OH SHIT! As my eyes blast opens i think hard but i cant remember my name! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I Am going crazy! Next thing i know im going to see a Zebra named Kevin and a space cowboy! As i breath in again and mumble to myself "I Should just. . . Look around a bit? Maybe im close to someone?" I Ask myself as i slowly close my eyes. . .

The feeling comes to me faster as the sensors. . . Thats what im gonna call em! Sensors! As i extend my sensors outwards all i feel is tiny bits of chakra all around me until i feel. . . As i extended my senses towards it i saw! A puddle of chakra. . . Made up of bits of small sources of chakra! That has gotta be the village!. . . Why was each source of chakra so much littler? Then the bandit from earlier? As i open my eyes a sense of excitement comes to me as i take off into a sprint. Things seem to blur around me as i see the first house. A Rather small and broken down hut. I Was still a distance away from the village. Hmmmm. . . As i stop and look at myself i nearly slap myself as i come to a startling realization! I Can't go to town dressed in a fox shirt! Any Kohona spies would kill me! People would look at me like im a fucking psycho on a LSD! And don't you argue Kohonas does not have any spies here.

There the strongest village for a reason and im taking no chance. Maybe i could hold up here tonight? Maybe until i can find some different clothes. As i sneakily crouch down i come closer to it. Im unsure of when or how the bandits under gato take over but. . . Some could be hidden here. As i get closer the sound of a small snoring sound reaches my ear. . . As i turned the corner and saw the source it was a ruggedly dressed man with a bottle of sake. Along with the smell of piss the man seemed to fast asleep. . . His face had a rugged beard with flakes of red. His hair unkempt along with a wrinkled face.

As i looked around assumed it was just the your neighborhood friendly hobo. Meh he must have done this to himself. To wallow in his own piss just to drink. Disgusting. As i took another look around i saw a black jacket with a hood. Like yhwach from bleach! Not my favorite anime but the dude looked bad-ass. Why would a hobo be wearing this? Meh he won't be missing it. As i snatched it and hooked it around my shoulders it felt rather nice and. . . Expensive! It was silky but felt rather durable. All of a sudden to stop me in my wonder a loud bang as i looked back at the hobo i saw he was a bit to fit for most hobos. . . Well for an american hobo. Again america land of the free and all that but a lot of fat asses in out country.

But back on track as i glance towards a single door at the back off the house i notice the door bulging along with a slight bend. As i get closer and closer the sound of a sob. . . At that moment i flipped out as i kicked down the door to reveal a teenage boy tied in rope in a room bare of anything besides a bucket and a pale of water. His eyes were wide as i saw panic show in his eyes. As i put a finger to my mouth he still seems to be panicking as he starts backing into a corner sitting down onto his bum. As he closes his eyes as i get close enough i notice the wounds. A Stab wound here, a bruise here. . . A Deep anger welt inside of me but it subsided as i noticed something?. . . At that moment fear set in as i feel a huge spike of chakra. . .

Something that felt bigger then the bandits. . . And as the smell of piss set in i realized. . . The hobo was a shinobi and that shinobi. . . Was right behind me. . . Im so fucked! As i Quickly turned around the hobo from eariler was standing up kunai in hand an inch away from where the back of my neck would be at. As he thrust the kunai at the front of my neck it hits its target. . . As i feel blood start to gush from my neck i panic as i cough up some more blood. I Feel those storage of chakra from earlier start to fade. . . As the blood starts to stop i see the shinobi raise an eyebrow. All of a sudden. . . I Feel so hungry. . . And this man infront of me. . . He was a feast!. . . As a deep chuckle reverberates around the room escaping my throat. . . My limbs seem to start to move on there own. The Man still had a kunai in my throat holding onto it. . . As i grab onto it i pull it out throwing it across the room. . . as it landed with a loud thud. . . I Smelt fear coming from his chakra. . . Even thought it was small bit of fear i could smell it. After all this time of me feeling such hunger. . . It was Time TO FEAST!


End file.
